


He sees you, for all that you are

by bellafarella



Series: SC Prompts [12]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, Husbands, Kissing, Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: Anonymous said: i love your writing 🥺 for david + patrick prompts: Person A keeps trying their best to pick a fight and Person B interrupts halfway through to say quite calmly “You haven’t eaten yet today have you?” with David as A and Patrick as B
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: SC Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1335769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	He sees you, for all that you are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks anon for the prompt, sorry took so long! I wrote a short little drabble for this and it's a little different than you asked but I hope you like it all the same.  
> Enjoy! 💖

Today was just one of those days where every little thing was driving David crazy. It doesn’t matter what it was or how insignificant it truly was, it annoyed him. 

It’s _finally_ near closing time and David’s complaining about how annoying it is when Roland comes into _their_ store and messes up the placement of the items. Patrick walks over to him as David is saying, “-Him and his big sausage like fingers-”

Patrick not listening looks at David full on who notices and turns to face him. Patrick asks calmly, “You haven’t eaten yet today have you?” 

David huffs and his upper body sags a bit before he starts chuckling, making Patrick smile at him sweetly, knowingly. “No,” He says with a sigh. “It’s just been so busy-”

“What with the Rosebud expansion, I know,” Patrick says, nodding his head. “It died down though.” The soft jazz music playing, filling the space, giving them a minute to take a breath and relax. “Why don’t you go pick us up some dinner and I’ll close up quickly,” Patrick offers with a nod of his head.

“Are you sure?” David asks softly. Every day, he thinks to himself how lucky he is to have such an amazing and thoughtful husband.

Patrick smiles that smile that made him fall so deeply in love with him. “Of course. When you’re back we’ll head home and we’ll open up a bottle of wine…” He says as he wraps his arms around his husband’s waist.

“ _Mmm_ , what else will we do?” David asks as he places his hands on Patrick’s shoulders, rubbing slowly.

Patrick moves in slightly, looking at his lips. David expects a kiss but instead he’s saying hotly against his lips, “Eat.” David groans without helping it, making his husband laugh. “Go,” He adds with a final kiss.

David smiles at him over his shoulder before heading to _Twyla’s Cafe Tropicale_ \- he’s never going to get over the new name - and getting them some dinner _and_ dessert because he didn’t eat today after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are a girls best friend ;)
> 
> Come find me on tumblr: bellafarella


End file.
